Greedy Red
by Narayanfx
Summary: The internal void that existed between both of them, leaving him empty regressing to the destructive, methodical behavior that was labeled as their dalliance. Lazard x Scarlet. A very dark, experimental piece. Rated M for various mature themes.


**Disclaimer:** FFVII, Crisis Core and their characters belong to Square Enix, this story belongs to me.

---

**Greedy Red  
**

Her silver grin was laughing at him as he glared at her through the lens of his expensive glasses. Her loaded, materialistic smiles tormented him each time she pursed her rouge lips revealing teeth the size of piano keys. That smirk of sick, dysfunctional satisfaction that brought them to where they were _now_. The internal void that existed between both of them, leaving him empty regressing to the destructive, methodical behavior that was labeled as their dalliance.

"I want you to remember everything you said to him- every fucking word!" the words echoed throughout the entire conference room as he shouted in her face through the top of his lungs. Lazard's face was centimeters from her profile as he tightened his grip on her right shoulder and her left wrist. Scarlet couldn't move being smothered between his body weight and the surface of the wall. He was utterly disgusted with her. Lazard never let go of the awful feeling that lingered in his gut when she would speak of _him_. He thought paranoia got the best of him, but after he caught her numerous times eyeing _him_ through office hallways, Lazard felt overcome with jealousy and anger.

'_Unsatisfied, little girl,'_ he thought as he watched her try to writhe out of his grip to only accept defeat with a heavy sigh. Scarlet had always been a fitting name for her. A fiery blonde, full of passion with a pout of perfect lips in the fullest crimson hue. Despite her beauty, venom flowed through her veins, and Lazard had been tainted. The power-hungry vixen with shallow intentions still contained the most charming facade that disguised her deceitful movements. A facade which Lazard unfortunately fell for, nor would he let go of. He adored her, never wanting to leave her because he'd grieve the special, dirty things that they would talk about. This _relationship _took its' course on both of them in different ways, and ultimately Lazard found himself caught in fixation over her.

_It hadn't always been this destructive._

Lazard clearly remembered Scarlet admiring him from afar when he first became Director of SOLIDER. She would make her sultry attempts at charming him with small talk of ideas and ambitions. After awhile of her persuasion, Lazard found himself inhaling the stimulating scent of her perfume whenever she walked into his office, along with watching the backside of her voluptuous curves move flawlessly as she left. In time, Lazard found himself aching for the sound of Scarlet's heavy gasps of breaths while he blessed her with every kiss as she climaxed. Her cherry lips, red like the blood she hungered to see spilled, would brush against the skin of his neck; Scarlet carried something painful with her, and Lazard was drawn to it.

'_He's not even seventeen,' _he quickly returned to reality sickened by his own thoughts.

"Lazard," she begged as her free hand reached for the belt of his pants "just relax." Her nimble hand gracefully undid the belt buckle as she flashed him a smirk of desire. Lazard eased his grip on her shoulder and immediately she used her ultimate weapon against him. Vermilion lips pressed against his forcing the most persuasive tongue in his mouth. It was his weakness and she knew it. Scarlet threw her arms around his chest, and he succumbed to her lust falling limp allowing her to take control despite his better instincts.

'_She's breathing heavy on my neck again,'_ he thought as he took in the scent of her intoxicating perfume allowing for the cycle of their patterns to repeat once again.

---

**A/N: ** There is MEANT for a thin line between if Scarlet is being promiscuious with a certain 17yr old VP or if Lazard is just paranoid. This is a VERY experimental piece for me. I was trying to work with a stream of conciousness style as well as psycho-sexual themes. I hope that it has worked for the better. R&R is much appreicated.


End file.
